Day Turns Night
by kidzCapri
Summary: Figure it out and read the DAMN story.


_**Hello guys, it's kidzCapri. Sorry for not uploading in a stupid amount of time. As you may know I haven't updated **__**Rebuild**__**, Because I'm going not updating **__**Rebuild **__**anymore. I'm not updating it, because I feel like the story didn't add up. **__**Day Turns Night**_ _**will be the final draft, and **__**Rebuild**_ _**will be my rough draft. I will try to update **__**Day Turns Night **__**as much as I can, though my school year and football will kinda be in the way. Once again I'm sorry for not uploading for a shit load of time, and **__**Day Turns Night**_ _**will improve upon the story. I will also be open to suggestions, and additions from you, the viewer of this fanfiction. Ok, so enough with the stalling, and lets goooo (*cough* damn it my voice isn't built for high pitch)**_

Staring off the Aldera Junior High building, Izuku stared down at the brick pavement on the ground. After hearing the words of his classmate, and former childhood friend, Bakugou, He took his advice and went up to the fifth floor of the building. He contemplated about the jump, wondering "Will I even feel the ground below, once my body hits it?," and "Is the jump even gonna do the job?" Izuku didn't know what to feel anymore; His classmates ridiculed him on a daily basis. "What the fuck is wrong with having no quirk?!," yelled Izuku to the air in front of him " Why can't anyone see that I want to be a hero?" screamed Izuku through streaming waters of salt and tears on his face. " I being judged, because I have A FUCKING DOUBLE JOINT IN MY TOE?!," sobbed Izuku "And, I j-just because I-I joined the same school as Katsuki, I'm a FUCKING JOKE!" ranted Izuku to sky, crying out to a blue-ish pink sunset that yielded no response. Izuku stood up and looked down one more time at the red brick pavement, and finally he let go of the railing. He stood up, arms out, just like the movies and began to tilt over. The air around his ears got faster, and then he began falling to his death. Even though he was screaming, he still could talk cognitively to himself. "This is finally over," Izuku began to think " I wonder what reincarnation is like." The air moved faster and he felt the force of air push him towards the inevitable death he was ready to receive. But just then, he felt the wind get knocked out of his system. He choked up spit and blood in his mouth from the amount of force he landed on. Then the pain rushed in of a thousand broken bones and cause Izuku to give out a moan of the purest form of pain. Izuku spent the next 3 minutes rolling on the brick pavement, leaving him disoriented on whether if he survived the fall or got saved by finally get rid of the hell that was Earth. "What just happened?," Izuku thought " Did I die ?," Izuku slowly opened his eyes to reveal the pavement in front of him and his stomach on the ground. "Nope…, looks like I survived." Izuku then felt the pain of broken ribs and bones course through him and he passed out on the ground.

Two hours pass, and Izuku wakes up. Izuku looks around to find where he is, and sure enough, he's still on the ground. But something was off, because when he rolled over, he felt fine. "What the fuck?," Izuku asked himself " I clearly remember bones shattered and cracked in my stomach, but I'm moving around like I fell from a jungle gym." "How the hell did I even survive?," wondered Izuku in a panicked state " The impact of brick to bone should've killed my sorry quirkless ass, but I'm somehow ... healed?" Izuku got on his feet and brushed of the grime and dirt off his body. Izuku looked around and he was still at Aldera Junior High, and but in the dead of night. Izuku began to walk outside and he reached for the gate, and he touched the rusted iron bars. "I'M ACTUALLY ALIVE!" Izuku screamed out. He reached for his pocket and found his phone. " I can't fucking believe it that I'm alive" Izuku said to himself looking at the barely cracked Samsung J3 he pulled out his pocket. He began to put in his password and not to his surprise, "14 missed calls, 20 voicemails, and 7 text messages by 'Mom' ," Izuku said flatly. Izuku began walking towards the direction of his house, looking and touching to see if everything was real. He was dazed, and still didn't believe that the fall didn't kill him and that he is healed from the injuries he sustained. Izuku went around touching everything that he believed was real. From the sidewalk to the corner Bodega, Izuku was so dumbfounded that he survived a five story fall onto the pavement. When he got home, he could hear his mom, Inko, cry to herself in the living room.

"H-hey mom, it's me-"

"WHERE WERE YOU IZUKU!" Sobbed Inko. Izuku began thinking of a reasonable lie to make his mother believe him. "I-I can say I was at Bakugou's" Izuku thought.

"I-I was at uhh Katsuki's, yeah definitely at Bakugou's house," lied Izuku.

"Mom, I'm sorry for scaring you"

"Izuku you were gone til 10:34, and you know that you curfew is-"

"Yeah I know, 10:15, but the game we were playing got me hooked and I ended up staying to long you know?"

"Ok, well did you get any food for there?"

"Only like a bag of chips, so nothing to spectacular"

"Ok, well I made you the usual curry, but you're gonna have to warm it up"

"Sure mom, whatever you say."

Izuku slid passed his mother as she went into her room, and found the cold curry on the counter by the microwave. Izuku removed the wrapping and place the curry inside for three minutes. Izuku then sat down by the dining table, still thinking about the events that transpired. He wondered how he heal broken ribs in a short amount of time. Izuku pulled out his phone and began searching up the minimum to maximum time to heal broken ribs. "Six WEEKS?!" Izuku scream-whispered to himself."How the hell did I heal in a short amount of time," Izuku contemplated to himself. Izuku sat there shocked, going over how he had survived a jump, and somehow got his ribs fixed. Izuku lost his thought train, after the microwave knocked him out of his trance, providing an overtly annoying beep to signal the end of it rewarming . Izuku got up towards the microwave, and pulled out his lukewarm curry from the microwave, and finished his plate after a few minutes later. Izuku kept thinking about the fall, and never thought of anything else. Even after his meal, during homework, He still got side tracked by the thought of him surviving. Izuku moved the abundance of pre-calculus and WWII homework from his bed to his desk, deciding to do it in the early morning. Izuku laid his head on the pillow and just like magic, he got knocked out by the greatest boxer, Fatigue.

Izuku opened his eyes to reveal an exact copy 'n' pasted look alike of himself. Izuku tilted his head, and just like the movies, it tilted too. He waved and his doppelganger did the same. The clone began smiling and laughing at the real him, and slowly began to compose himself to speak.

"Hey Izuku," said the clone, "I'm you."

"You can talk?" asked Izuku

"I'm your conscience, of course I can"

"Oh, well why are you in my dream?"

"I came to tell you something special"

"Ok, and? What's so special?"

"Well for starters, you have a quirk now"

"Bullshit," cursed the real Izuku "We both know I'm double jointed"

"Then how did you heal us then?"

"Look, I know me healing like that was weird, but how does my conscience know I have a quirk?"

"Ok, this is a weird request, but try sticking your hand out, with your palm facing me"

"Um hate to break it to you, but I'm not your friendly neighborhood Spiderman"

"Not funny and didn't even laugh, so just shut the hell and do the damn thing already"

"Whatever you say chief"

Izuku stuck out his palm to open air, and suddenly a burst of electrical waves went through his arm and shot out a wave of lightning, and only for a second saw the lightning move and crackle through the air, forcing a sound wave.

"WHAT THE ACTUALLY HELL?!" screamed the real Izuku.

"Yeah man that's your quirk" said conscience Izuku.

"Well shit, and you're telling me that I got a quirk, because I decided on commit suicide"

"Yup"

"So how come I couldn't use it before? Because the doctors said I was quirkless for ever"

"Move your 'double joint' toe around"

Izuku moved his toe around in a circle formation, and it wasn't locking and popping like it used to do.

"As you can see Izuku," said his conscience " You're no longer double jointed, so congrats"

"Did I break it?''

"Nah, a clown named Boo Boo the Fool magically gave you a quirk"

"Very funny, ass wipe"

"Whatever, but also do yourself and me a favor"

"What is it?"

"You know that beach that's trashed"

"Yeah, Dagobah right?"

"Start moving the trash around there to get stronger"

"But it'll take days to finish," whined the real Izuku "Plus, that shit is time consuming"

"Ok, but you got what you wanted in your life, which was a strong quirk right?" question Conscience Izuku.

"Yeah?"

"Then instead of being comfortable where you're at, get uncomfortable to get strong"

"Why"

"Because why be a beginner, when you can become a master?"

"That's a good point me"

"Thanks, and please just call me Dorobo"

"Why, cause you stole my toe?"

"Whatever, and by the way, you got homework to do, so wake up"

Izuku then shot up from his bed, and woke up. He checked his clock and sure enough, it was 4:00 am, and school started at 7:00. He got up from his bed and proceeded to the desk and began going back to homework.

_**Thank you for reading this chapter. I want to start this author's end quote by saying that this story will be a start from the bottom and work up type thing. He will go through some problems along the way, but he will ultimately work pass them. Izuku will not always be referenced as 'Izuku' and I will be changing it up to Midoryia or Deku, because I feel like I used the name 'Izuku' too much. I will be open to suggestions, and critique, because I only started a couple months back, and I feel like I can get better as a writer. Once again, this is kidzCapri going offline, and I'll see you all next week. Have a damn good one.**_

_**~ kidzCapri. **_

_**Post Message: This story will be M rated, because of later reasons.**_


End file.
